Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There has been known an image processing apparatus such as a printer that includes an image forming unit configured to form an image with an electrophotographic method. There has been known an image processing apparatus configured to form a predetermined inspection image to detect a failure in the image forming unit based on image data read from this inspection image.